


傲慢（111）

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 11





	傲慢（111）

111  
姜被抽出又顶入，元伊腰侧被林悦轻柔的抚摸着，带着温度的指腹一寸寸抚摸过元伊的肌肤，细滑的皮肤覆盖在薄薄的一层肌肉上，带着韧劲，手感很好。林悦时常下意识伸进元伊衣服里抚摸着，然而在外工作时，害羞的小家伙压根碰不得，手才悄悄潜进去，元伊便机敏的如同旱季抢夺水资源的小猴子，手指刚刚触及，他便飞快的逃走。然而只要林悦硬是留下他，将这脸皮薄的不行的家伙按在沙发上好好戏弄一番，只能惹来小家伙暗戳戳的报复。林悦便会突然发现自己的工作量大增，而试图叫元伊来帮忙时，这家伙早已借口去了别的地方。  
相比元伊，其他三个小家伙便听话许多，左歌很享受抚摸和亲吻，甚至如同一只小猫一般会主动躺在林悦面前露出软软的小肚皮，就差舒服的发出小呼噜。  
而江原便是太过顺其自然，要摸便摸，不摸他便一旁玩自己的，偶尔伺候的不舒服了，还会小小炸毛，暗地里吐槽，只有为自己谋福利时才会主动凑过来，但是这小家伙技术太差，主动一会儿便会被林悦不耐烦的压在身下。  
而林冉是林悦最喜欢在家工作室待在一边的，小家伙软乎乎的小屁股揉起来很舒服，比起左歌的活泼和江原的僵硬抱在怀里揉弄不知道有多爽快。柔韧的小家伙窝在沙发边，林悦伸手便会乖乖的蹭过来。  
林悦的手指让元伊很快升温，他被顺了过来，头被按在了林悦跨边。  
元伊只露出两瓣浑圆，而林悦更是衣冠楚楚，羞耻感骤然升，然而他还记着林悦所说的赔罪。元伊唇齿功夫处于及格线偏下，咬开皮带和拉链已经让他唇发酸，他一点点褪下内裤，带着体温的荷尔蒙便占据了鼻腔，他脸涨红，连耳尖都是发烫的。元伊唇舌从顶端一点点含入，舌头在林悦入侵进来后那样的不知所措，只会僵硬的含着，偶尔被提醒才会知道舔一舔。  
“元伊，怎么学什么都那么亏，偏偏这个总么也会不会呢？”林悦开始质疑自家唯一的学霸孩子的学习能力。  
“呜呜——”元伊含着嘴中逐渐胀大变硬的性器，委屈了。  
他已经很努力的回忆曾经被林悦罚的观摩学习而记下的一整本笔记的内容，手指抚摸上了林悦没能被唇舌伺候的茎身和双丸。  
手指轻抚，深深含入，用嘴唇包裹牙齿，舌尖不时舔弄，吸吮铃口和冠状沟，侧面舔过茎身，含舔……  
元伊能背下来，可以实战依然为0。  
他的牙齿总是磕到林悦，然而每次失误都让他紧张无比，眼神悄悄的去看林悦，满脸对自己的失望。  
他却不知，这般样子，简直是最迷人的毒药，稍微一点儿便能让人疯狂。  
林悦抽出，明显瞧见小孩一愣，脸上骤然涌现悲伤，仿佛考试不及格正在补考的小孩，监考突然抽走他的试卷，对他说不考了，你依然过不了。  
林悦将人双腿压至肩膀，就这么深深顶了进去。  
“宝贝，很棒了！”林悦发出舒服的叹息，吻在了元伊眉心，“感受到我被你伺候的多硬了嗯？”  
林悦挺动了几下，仿佛要证实自己所说的话。  
元伊攀住了林悦的肩膀，在林悦的侵入中不断晃动，他轻声的呻吟，眼神逐渐迷离。如闪电一般迅速的快感传遍全身，元伊脑内都是酥麻。本来还想逗逗元伊，最后还是得他来哄自家技术不佳又伤心的敏感小朋友。只是性爱便是这般容易让人忘记烦忧，在极度的快乐中，元伊随着他家家主的步伐一点点攀上顶峰，两人水乳交融，彼此交缠的身体是那般贴合，只想更加彻底的融入彼此的身体。  
元伊被强烈的快感折磨的几乎哭泣，眼角已经是点点晶莹，被玩弄的挺立的乳尖蹭着林悦紧实的肌肉，身下早就在林悦的侵入中流下透明的腺液，那儿高高挺立着，元伊乖巧不曾去触碰，他只是一点点蹭着林悦告诉他自己要忍不住了。  
林悦泄在元伊深处时，元伊已经泄了两次，点点白浊黏糊了两个人的小腹，而元伊眼神迷离还沉溺于高潮的余韵中。  
等元伊醒来，身子已经清爽，而林悦也不再身边，被子里还带着温热，大概刚走不久。  
林悦去瞧了弟弟，小孩抱着他又哭又闹，当他面把暂代家主的那文件给撕了，“哥哥，我以后乖乖的，您和戚杉养我一辈子吧……干活太累了！！”


End file.
